Bumper stickers have long been used by people for many different purposes. For example, people have used bumper stickers for advertisements, promotions and political campaigns. People also use bumper stickers to display witty or funny sayings or to express themselves or make a statement, etc. Bumper stickers are traditionally displayed on car bumpers. However, bumper stickers can be placed almost anywhere, for example on walls, suitcases, school lockers, etc.
Commonly, bumper stickers are pre-printed by companies and are then delivered to stores for sale. This, however, presents several problems. Typically, bumper stickers are bought on a whim, for example by someone passing by a display stand and reading one that catches their eye. Most people rarely go to a store with the specific intent to buy a bumper sticker. Therefore, selling bumper stickers in a store can result in poor sales.
Another problem with bumper stickers produced by companies for sale in stores is that they display only pre-printed messages. If potential customers don't see any they like, they have no other choice but to not buy any of the bumper stickers. If a person wants to buy a bumper sticker with a personal message on it, they would have to have it custom made at a substantial cost, assuming they could even find a company that would make it for them. A large quantity minimum is usually required as well.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems in that the invention is used directly by a customer who interacts with the machine and creates a bumper sticker with any message that the customer desires. Further, the invention can be placed in virtually any location where people may pass by, catching their attention, resulting in increased bumper sticker sales. There is also no need to have the machine be attended by a salesperson or such.